Je suis Docteur
by Haloa
Summary: Spock se trouve à l'infirmerie. Il a mal, il a peur et ne contrôle plus rien ...Mais que lui est-il arrivé et qui est cet homme qui veut l'amputer de ses jambes ? Ma première fic sur Star Trek.
1. prologue

**Titre : « Je suis Docteur, pas … »**

**Hurt/confort/ amitié …euh …humour !**

**Prologue…**

**Des cris s'élevaient de tous côtés. On courait autour de lui. On le **_**touchait**_** aussi. **

**Malgré l'épais brouillard qui bloquait ses sens, il savait qu'il était à bord de l'Entreprise. Il percevait très faiblement le ronronnement rassurants des moteurs…L'odeur des désinfectants qui lui provoquait habituellement des nausées lui suggéra l'idée qu'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie…Cela et le fait qu'il avait mal et qu'il avait froid… parce qu'entièrement nu sur une table d'opération. **

**Une petite introspection lui rappela qu'il n'avait plus aucun contrôle de ses jambes …Etait-il paralysé ? …Non, erreur ! Il n'aurait pas dû essayer de les bouger car maintenant il avait MAL, terriblement MAL …Il était si affaibli et il avait si PEUR ?**

**Comment pouvait-il ressentir de la peur et de la douleur ? N'était-il pas Vulcain ?**

**Et cet homme qui criait plus fort que …plus fort que Léonard McCoy ?!**

**Que disait-il ? **

« J'ai le rang d'Amiral, je suis donc votre supérieur et JE déciderai de ce qu'il convient de faire ! Dégagez de mon chemin ou je vous fais passer en court-martiale pour insubordination ! »

-« Vieux fou ! »

**Il reconnut aussitôt la voix de McCoy. Sa présence à ses côtés était à elle seule rassurante. Et Jim ? Etait-il là aussi ?**

-« Depuis combien de temps n'exercez-vous plus la médecine ? …Ecoutez …En ce moment même, mes coéquipiers cherchent l'antitoxine pour les guérir ! Je suis confiant qu'ils vont trouver d'ici la fin de la nuit et NON il ne sera pas trop tard pour le Commandeur Spock ! Laissez-nous une chance de lui sauver ses jambes ! »

**Une seringue vint toucher son bras. Spock entendait les voix s'éloignées de plus en plus. Les derniers mots qu'il comprit furent ceux de cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas :**

-« Infirmière Chapel, ne restez pas là sans rien faire, finissez de l'endormir et vous autres : allez me chercher ce putain de kit d'amputation ! »

**Pourquoi était-il là ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Il tenta de se souvenir mais …le sédatif injecté dans son bras l'empêchait à présent de se concentrer…et de crier son désaccord !**

_-Mes jambes …Il parle de mes jambes ? Il veut m'amputer …__**Réalisa-t-il enfin mais trop tard**__ …Léonard ! Jim ! Ne le laissez pas faire ça !_

_A suivre …_

_Note de l'auteur :_

_Ceci est ma première fanfic sur Star Trek (série originale). Ne cherchez pas ici de la romance entre nos trois héros, seulement une profonde amitié. Des frères, pas des amants !_

_Cette fic sera un petit mélange de drames et d'humour ! _

_Star Trek et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas hélas, je les emprunte seulement dans le but de prolonger mes rêves et les vôtres, bien sûr, vos remarques et encouragements seront les bienvenus._


	2. chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

**Un nouveau cycle commençait à bord de l'Enterprise, autrement dit, une nouvelle journée. A peine était-elle arrivée que l'infirmière Christine Chapel voyait sa salle d'attente se remplir. **

-« Et bien …ça promet ! »** Lança-t-elle dans un soupir avant de consulter son écran. Assise à son bureau, elle y lut la longue liste de consultations prévues ce jour. **« …Et cela sans les Urgences …De quoi mettre notre bon Docteur McCoy de bonne humeur … »

**Christine lut de nouveau la liste des **_**patients**_** attendus, non elle ne rêvait pas, le nom de Mr Spock y était inscrit !**

_-Inscrit !_** Pensa-t-elle, comment était-ce possible ? Sa dernière visite médicale obligatoire remontait à deux semaines ! Cela signifiait que Mr Spock avait de lui-même pris la décision de consulter un médecin ! Lui qui venait toujours à reculons à ses visites périodiques, parfois après avoir délibérément effacé les convocations et relances que lui envoyait le Dr McCoy. **

**Car il faut le dire, Si l'Officier en second de l'Entreprise était obstiné, le Médecin-chef l'était aussi : et dans ce domaine, il était pire qu'un huissier le jour d'une saisie. C'est bien simple, pour s'assurer que le Commandeur viendrait bien à sa dernière consultation, il avait littéralement saturer sa boîte mail de convocations avec trois semaines d'avance et le jour J, il avait verrouillé tous les codes d'accès du vulcain aux ordinateurs et à sa chère console sur la passerelle, ceci afin de s'assurer qu'il n'aurait rien d'autre à faire que de se rendre …sous bonne escorte …jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Les deux gardes de la sécurité assignés à cette tâche s'en souviennent encore.**

**Sur la liste apparaissaient également les noms de jeunes gens qu'elle connaissait pour être des habitués de l'infirmerie.**

**Edith Greschman, du secteur botanique, avait encore oublié de prendre sa contraception et on était lundi … Avec elle, le stock de tests de grossesse fondait comme neige au soleil …**

**Le jeune John Rietcher, ingénieur, avait encore mal aux cheveux d'avoir fêté sa mutation sur l'Entreprise …ça faisait combien de temps qu'il était à bord déjà ? Ah oui, ça faisait 3 mois …Le temps passe vite …**

**Eric Desbains, dépressif ET hypochondriaque, LE casse-tête et casse-couille du Dr McCoy. Qu'avait-il cette fois ? La **_**fièvre jaune de Xion**_** 6 ? La **_**méningite à xtercis romulienne**_** ou plus simple : le cancer du côlon **_**? **__Inutile de déranger le Dr McCoy pour faire un diagnostic, à le voir se tenir la tête, il a la migraine du siècle à force de s'être masturbé le cerveau toute la nuit pour trouver quels symptômes il avait aujourd'hui__**,**_** se dit-elle.**

-« Engelmann, Driss et Berger »**, lut-elle ensuite à haute voix, ces trois lascars là se font porter pâle tous les mois pour éviter le remontage de bretelles par Mr Scott, en salle des machines…**

_- Mais Mr Spock_**, repensa-t-elle, que vient-il faire ici, aujourd'hui …**

**Pianotant sur son clavier, Christine Chapel voulut savoir quand le Commandeur Spock avait pris rendez-vous. Elle fut surprise de découvrir qu'il avait pris 5 jours auparavant un premier rendez-vous avant d'annuler le jour même. Finalement, il rappela le lendemain matin et refixa une consultation, spécifiquement avec le Dr McCoy, pour aujourd'hui.**

_-Il attend donc depuis 5 jours, il veut absolument que ce soit McCoy et non un autre médecin, or malgré leurs disputes quasi quotidiennes ils sont amis…Pourquoi un rendez-vous ? Pourquoi ne lui demande-t-il pas conseil en se rendant dans ses quartiers par exemple ? Il veut que ce soit formel …Mais il hésite, d'où le report de sa consultation …C'est peut-être un problème gênant…ou intime …ou les deux ?_

**Dix heures du matin arriva, et Mr Spock, avec cinq minutes d'avance, se présenta en salle d'attente. Dommage pour lui, il passait juste derrière Eric Desbains, et le bon docteur McCoy avait déjà cumulé 45 minutes de retard …**

**Il se tient droit comme un **_**i**_**, affiche un air serein, mais ses deux mains habituellement calées l'une dans l'autre dans son dos sont étrangement maintenues serrées devant lui, au niveau de son entre-jambe. Il consulte l'heure, encore 4 minutes à attendre. Il commence à faire les cent pas …Il se retourne sur la porte d'entrée du cabinet de consultation d'où peut sortir à tout moment McCoy et son patient, et sur la sortie …**

-« Il recule de quelques pas, il se retourne, et choisit la sortie »,** commente la gentille infirmière, dans un soupir.**

**11 heures. La porte du cabinet s'ouvre enfin. Eric Desbains ne se tient plus la tête mais semble avoir transmis son symptôme au Docteur McCoy, soudain très las …**

-« Bon sang Christine, pourquoi garde-t-on cet homme à bord ? »

-« Euh …Parce que c'est un bon géologue ? »

-« Ouais peut-être … Mais comment fait-il pour se trouver un nouveau syndrôme chaque semaine ? Et pourquoi s'obstine-t-il à ne vouloir que moi comme docteur ? Par pitié ! Ne le remettez plus sur ma liste de patients ou bien c'est moi qui vais finir dépressif ! …Bon… »** Dit-il en se massant les tempes, **« Qui est le suivant ? »

-« Vous plaisantez Léonard ? Vous ne lisez donc pas la liste de vos patients avant de commencer vos consultations ? »

-« Bien sûr que non ! J'ai trop peur d'y lire le nom d'Eric Desbains dessus ! C'est suffisant pour me mettre le moral à zéro pour toute la journée ! …Bon alors, qui est le suivant ? »

-« Et bien …C'était au tour de Mr Spock, mais il est parti. Il a pris la fuite et cela deux minutes avant l'heure de son rendez-vous »** Se désola Christine Chapel.**

-« Spock était ici ? En avance …Et de son plein gré ? » **S'étonna le Dr McCoy, à la fois surpris et inquiet. **« Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien avoir ? …Bon et bien, je prends une pause Chris, il faut que je trouve ce qui ne va pas, j'ai pourtant dîné avec lui et le Capitaine hier soir …j'ai dû manquer quelque chose … »

**Très rapidement, il sortit de l'infirmerie pour se rendre sur la passerelle mais à la place du vulcain à la console scientifique se trouvait le jeune russe, Pavel Chekov.**

-« Jim … »** murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son capitaine, **« savez-vous où est Spock ? »

-« Spock ? Et bien non …Il y a deux jours, il a demandé à Chekov de le remplacer ce matin, peut-être est-il occupé à suivre je ne sais quelle expérience dans l'un de ses labo favoris ! Ne vous reste plus qu'à trouver lequel … » **Lui répondit Jim, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Jim savait qu'en plus de son poste sur la passerelle, Spock travaillait simultanément sur une multitude de projets scientifiques. Spock pouvait être dans n'importe lequel des nombreux laboratoires que comptait l'Entreprise.**

-« Jim, vous me croyez assez stupide pour les faire un à un ? …Miss Uhura, soyez un ange et appelez le Commandeur Spock, dites-lui que sa présence est requise sur la passerelle ! Sans lui dire que je suis là bien sûr … » **Son sourire et son accent charmeurs firent leur effet sur l'officier des communications qui obtint de Mr Spock la réponse tant attendue.**

_-« J'arrive tout de suite Lieutenant » _**pouvait-on entendre depuis le micro qu'elle portait à son oreille. McCoy se mit en faction devant la porte de l'ascenseur, seul accès possible à la passerelle du vaisseau, prêt à sauter sur sa proie.**

-« Bones, j'espère que vous n'allez pas nous refaire une scène comme l'autre jour au mess des Officiers, aucun de nous… »** Dit Jim en balayant la passerelle pour désigner tous ses officiers présents,** « aucun de nous ne s'en est encore remis … »

-« Pas d'inquiétude Jim, je ne ferai pas de scandale sur la passerelle aujourd'hui, non que vous n'attendiez que ça pour vous divertir pas vrai ? …Lui et moi allons juste avoir un petit entretien en privé. Je me tiens juste assez prêt de la porte pour ne pas le voir fuir lorsqu'il me verra ! »

**Et moins d'une minute plus tard, la porte de l'ascenseur entrouverte, le bon docteur s'engouffra à l'intérieur tout en retenant Spock par le bras. Il avait en effet vu juste, ce dernier se cramponnait déjà à la commande de l'ascenseur mais le Docteur fut plus rapide à donner son ordre ! **

-« Infirmerie ! » **commanda-t-il à l'ascenseur.**

**Si Spock n'offrit plus aucune résistance pour se rendre à l'infirmerie, plus précisément dans le bureau du Dr McCoy, il n'en fut pas de même pour qu'il précise quel était son problème. La position rigide de Spock et surtout l'emplacement de ses mains, ne laissait plus aucun doute au docteur McCoy. Il s'agissait d'un problème au niveau de son intimité, mais lequel ? L'angoisse d'être à nouveau confronté à une situation comme le Pon Farr du demi-vulcain refit surface.**

-« Docteur, il n'est pas nécessaire de m'examiner, tout ce que je voudrai c'est une pommade à base de corticoïdes associés à un fongicide, cela fera l'affaire … »

-« Spock, je n'ai pas l'habitude de laisser mes patients poser leur propre diagnostic, désolé ! Et je suis Docteur, pas pharmacien ! Donc, une bonne fois pour toute, dites-moi quel est votre problème. »

**McCoy parlait gentiment, sans s'énerver. Seul son accent du sud qui refaisait lui aussi surface montrait son stress quant à cette situation. En face de lui, Spock craignait certainement qu'il se moque de lui, ou qu'il l'insulte mais non, il ne se lancerait pas dans un argument maintenant, ce serait la meilleure façon de faire fuir le vulcain. Malheureusement, Spock ne lui faisait visiblement pas confiance, et cela le peinait plus que cela le mettait en colère. Spock était un être solitaire et privé, or le problème touchait son intimité …**

**Cela faisait maintenant 30 minutes que le docteur tentait de l'approcher, son tricorder médical à la main, mais Spock reculait de deux mètres pour chaque pas en avant du bon docteur.**

-« Spock, je ne vous ai pas traîné ici pour danser une valse ! Ça suffit maintenant ! » **Dit McCoy en déposant le scanner portatif sur son bureau. Il se retourna vers celui qu'il considérait comme son ami, les deux mains levées, comme s'il se rendait.** _Tentons la psychologie inversée,_ **pensa-t-il.**

-« Docteur, je vous le répète, il n'y a rien de grave, rien de …mortel, rien que vous n'ayez besoin de voir ou …toucher. »

**Le vulcain avait vu juste. McCoy avait déposé son scanner portatif mais n'avait pas abandonné l'idée d'examiner son patient. Le médecin-chef de l'Entreprise était connu pour son travail dit « à l'ancienne ». Une bonne observation clinique avec pour seuls instruments ses yeux et ses mains…Ils étaient selon lui plus fiables qu'un scanner.**

-« Toucher ! Encore faudrait-il que je vous approche ! Spock…la dernière fois, après cet épisode du Pon Farr, vous vous souvenez de la promesse que vous m'avez faite ? Vous m'avez juré de venir me parler de tout problème personnel avant que ça n'aille trop loin. Et cela fait presque une semaine que vous avez ce « problème », n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Cela fait précisément 6 jours, 24 minutes et 39 secondes que j'ai observé cette anomalie … »

-« Ah ! Quelle anomalie ? Allez ne vous arrêter pas là, dites-moi Spock, qu'avez-vous observé …et sur quelle partie de votre corps ? » **Lança McCoy d'un air victorieux.**

**Dans un soupir, Spock décroisa ses mains. Il fixait le sol, était-il en train de se rendre ? McCoy en profita pour l'observer de plus près. La pointe de ses oreilles était étrangement verte olive, ses mains tremblaient très légèrement. N'importe quel observateur n'aurait rien vu mais McCoy, en bon chirurgien, remarquait vite ce genre de détails.** _Il est nerveux_, **pensa-t-il.** _J'espère qu'il ne ment pas, et que ce n'est pas à nouveau le Pon Farr, ou un dérivé…Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, c'est Spock, il ne sait pas mentir._

**Un long silence s'installa. McCoy ne faisait plus un pas, il était déjà à un mètre de distance du vulcain**_, j'ai déjà pénétré son espace personnel_, _le point de non-retour ?_ **pensa-t-il. Maintenant, il fallait le laisser parler.**

-« C'est …hum … une …une anomalie apparue sur mon …sur mon pénis… »


	3. chapitre 2

_Merci pour vos remarques. Je vais essayer d'en tenir compte (c'est leur but aussi !). Cette fic comporte plusieurs chapitres déjà écrits mais je prend le temps de les traduire en anglais pour publier les deux versions le même jour._

_Et maintenant la suite ..._

**Chapitre 2**

**-« C'est …hum … une …une anomalie apparue sur mon …sur mon pénis… »**

**Voilà, le mot était lâché. Le ton était monocorde, mais visiblement, le vulcain était mal à l'aise. McCoy aurait voulu à cet instant poser une main sur son épaule pour l'encourager à parler, mais ce n'était pas James Kirk, c'était Spock, un vulcain !**

**-« Spock, je sais combien cette situation est et va être pénible pour vous mais …il va falloir me montrer … » ajouta McCoy tout en allumant la petite lumière au-dessus de son bureau. « La porte est verrouillée, non pour vous empêcher de sortir, mais pour éviter que quelqu'un n'entre… Et puis, Spock, si cela peut vous mettre à l'aise, dites-vous que ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois cette partie de votre anatomie ! En tant que chirurgien, je vous connais aussi bien de l'extérieur que de l'intérieur… »**

**Lentement, de manière résignée, Spock approcha le bureau du docteur. Il prit une grande inspiration et commença à baisser son pantalon, puis son boxer noir marqué de l'emblème de Starfleet.**

**A première vue, le problème en question se trouvait être une plaque d'eczéma, cela n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, la question était encore de savoir comment elle avait atterrie là ! **

**-« Spock, je vais devoir vous toucher …désolé. » prévient McCoy, tout en sortant une paire de gant en latex de sa poche.**

**Spock se tendit encore plus à l'idée d'être palper par le docteur mais lui rappeler qu'il était un télépathe de contact ne changerait rien de toute façon. Il augmenta ses barrières mentales et prit patience…répondant aux questions du docteur de façon monosyllabique.**

**« Ça vous démange ? »**

**« Oui. »**

**-« Est-ce douloureux ? »**

**-« Oui. »**

**_-Un aveu surprenant de la part d'un vulcain_, s'inquiéta McCoy.**

**-« Pas d'autre plaque comme celle-là ailleurs ? »**

**-« Non. »**

**-« Et cela fait une semaine … »**

**-« 6 jours …30 minutes et … »**

**-« J'ai compris Spock ! …Et bien ce n'est pas purulent, la peau reste souple …on dirait de l'eczéma ….Et ça s'est étendu ? »**

**-« Oui. »**

**-« Rien sur vos mains pourtant …ça pourrait avoir gagné d'autres partie de votre corps …Mais dîtes-moi, vous faisiez bien partie de la mission d'exploration sur Régalis 8, il y a 15 jours, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**-« Oui …Pourquoi ? »**

**-« Enfin un autre mot que oui et non, je commençais à m'inquiéter Spock ! » Lâcha McCoy dans un sourire. « Et bien j'ai traité deux autres membres de cette équipe ce matin pour …disons, de l'urticaire et des plaques d'eczéma comme celle-là …Dites-moi Spock, connaissez-vous cette botaniste : Edith Greschman ? »**

**Spock connaissait bien sûr cette femme, non pour ces performances scientifiques mais pour son attachement envers les hommes. Sa réputation n'était plus à faire…Alors que celle de Spock en ce domaine…**

**-« Docteur, seriez-vous en train de suggérer qu'elle et moi avons … »**

**Son air choqué fit soudain rire le docteur, Spock remonta son pantalon illico, vexé.**

**-« Allons Spock, ne vous fâchez pas ! »**

**-« Je suis Vulcain docteur, je ne me fâche pas …mais insinuer que … »**

**-« Spock ! » Le coupa McCoy, « Je n'insinue rien du tout, je sais qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre vous ! Bref, je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé là …mais peu importe. Je vais vous prescrire, comme aux autres, de la cortisone, mais avant cela j'aimerai faire un prélèvement », prévient-il tout en sortant un écouvillon d'un tiroir, « détendez-vous cela ne vous fera pas mal ! … Vous appliquerez cette crème deux fois par jour et vous revenez me voir dans 3 ! Ok ? » Dit-il tout en sortant son ordonnancier.**

**-« Oui …Docteur …et merci …pour votre silence. »**

**-« Spock, ne craignez rien, rien ne sortira de ce bureau, hormis cet échantillon bien sûr ! »**

**-« Merci encore Docteur » dit Spock tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie, une ordonnance fraîchement rédigée par McCoy dans sa main.**

**Après le départ précipité du Vulcain pour la pharmacie, le Docteur McCoy s'assit à son bureau, non sans s'être auparavant servi un verre de son alcool préféré.**

**-« Mission accomplie ! » Dit-il tout en jetant un œil sur l'échantillon prélevé sur Spock, posé aux côtés de deux autres. Le premier était étiqueté Greschman, et l'autre … « …Desbains. Que vais-je faire de vous ? »**

**L'après-midi ne fut pas de tout repos pour le docteur McCoy.**

**A 15 heures, ayant repris ses consultations, trois autres échantillons vinrent s'ajouter à sa collection, dont un portait de nom de Montgomery Scott ! **

**Première anomalie : l'ingénieur en chef était le seul de tous ces patients à n'avoir pas mis le pied _ou autre chose s_ur Régalis 8 ! Tout juste était-il présent en salle de téléportation à leur départ et à leur arrivée… _Tout cela commence à sentir mauvais_, se dit-il.**

**Trois jours plus tard, 26 nouveaux membres de ce club très fermé prenaient place dans la désormais trop petite salle d'attente de l'infirmerie…**

**Le Docteur McCoy n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de prévenir le Capitaine qu'une potentielle épidémie se trouvait à bord. **

**Il en était contrarié bien sûr, mais il ne pouvait lui cacher cela plus longtemps. Et le fait que les noms de deux amis proches se trouvent sur cette liste n'arrangeait rien à son embarras. Tôt ou tard, Jim lui ferait le reproche de ne pas avoir été prévenu plus tôt ! _Et s'il posait la question …Trop tard_, soupira McCoy, seul ou presque dans son bureau.**

**-« Bones ! Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? Spock et Scotty sont malades et vous me le cachez ? Scotty m'a montré ses mains, ça s'étend à ses avant-bras !…et Spock ? Où est-il touché ? »**

**Devant l'air agité et grave du capitaine Kirk, McCoy, l'image de Spock en sous-vêtement en tête, n'eut pas d'autre réaction que d'exploser de rire ! James Kirk en était abasourdi !**

**-« BONES ! Je ne trouve pas cela drôle ! » S'énerva le capitaine.**

**-« Hum ...désolé, je ris mais c'est nerveux …car comme si cela ne suffisait pas, c'est aujourd'hui que nous embarquons l'Amiral Jones, n'est-ce pas ? » Commença McCoy, retrouvant son sérieux, il espérait maladroitement détourner Kirk de sa précédente question…et oui, il avait promis à Spock son silence …**

**L'Amiral Jones en question, était LA prochaine mission de l'Entreprise. Il s'agissait ni plus ni moins de servir de taxi à un vieil amiral désireux de prendre enfin sa retraite sur Terre. Le seul point positif étant qu'après cette mission, l'équipage entier bénéficierait de deux mois de vacances sur Terre !**

**Le problème, pour McCoy, était que ce Jones, au rang supérieur au sien, était également Médecin ! Et oui, les gens l'oublient mais un Docteur dans Starfleet est aussi un officier…**

**Pour Léonard Horatio McCoy, la question ne se posait même pas : il était Docteur avant tout ! Son grade de Lieutenant-Commandeur, tout le monde à bord avait tendance à l'oublier !**

**Mais ce …Docteur Jones, de l'avis du Docteur McCoy, à force d'être assis derrière un bureau à remplir de la paperasse, il en avait oublié l'ESSENTIEL à savoir La Médecine. Depuis combien de temps cet homme n'avait-il pas tenu un scalpel ? **

**La présence de cet Amiral à bord effrayait McCoy, en fait, que craignait-il ? Il ne pouvait céder sa place à ce …ce bureaucrate ! Jim s'était amusé de la réaction du docteur, lorsque ce dernier avait appris un mois plus tôt l'objet de leur future mission. Mais à présent, Jim ne riait plus du tout. **

**L'Entreprise était en orbite autour de la base stellaire 18, d' où serait téléporté l'Amiral dans moins de deux heures …Et celui-ci allait arriver au beau milieu d'une crise sanitaire ! Spock et Scotty, deux de ses meilleurs officiers et amis, allaient bientôt être mis en quarantaine ! Car oui, en quelques jours, la situation s'était belle et bien aggravée.**

**_A suivre…_**


	4. chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Christine Chapel choisit ce moment pour interrompre les deux hommes, leur rappelant gentiment que la salle d'attente débordait !

_-Sauvé par le gong,_ songea McCoy.

Les Dr Léonard McCoy, Geoffrey M'Benga et Hélène Triss se répartirent ensuite les 26 membres du personnel atteints par l'étrange phénomène.

McCoy avait tenu à prendre Spock et Scotty dans son groupe. Il avait passé sa journée à enchaîner observations et prélèvements sur tous ses hommes ainsi qu'à leur fournir les soins appropriés, le réconfort et surtout les antidouleurs dont ils avaient besoin.

Tous les scientifiques étaient réquisitionnés pour travailler à ce problème. Bien entendu, toutes les précautions furent prises pour qu'à leur tour ils ne soient pas contaminés.

Leur conclusion ?

Ce n'était ni un champignon, ni une bactérie, encore moins un virus…

Aucun traitement ne semblait fonctionner et les lésions continuaient de s'étendre.

Dès la mi-journée, la quarantaine fut instaurée. Les femmes d'un côté, les hommes de l'autre … Si Scotty se trouvait plus à l'aise en compagnie de ses collègues dont il partageait maintenant le sort, il n'en était pas de même pour Mr Spock qui nécessitait quelques soins …embarrassants.

Fort heureusement, McCoy le déménagea rapidement dans une chambre particulière, expliquant qu'ici il pourrait reproduire les conditions environnementales de Vulcain et ainsi améliorer sa prise en charge…Le regard pénétrant et empli de reconnaissance de Spock fut le seul soleil de sa journée…Car McCoy eut bientôt un second problème de taille sur les bras : l'Amiral Jones était arrivé à bord de l'Entreprise !

Il avait immédiatement requis un bureau à l'infirmerie où il s'était auto-proclamé sans aucun humour : Super Médecin-chef ! Les craintes de Léonard McCoy étaient donc fondées. Cet homme, proche des 82 printemps, ne semblait pas avoir exercé la médecine depuis longtemps, néanmoins il tenait à montrer son ancienneté sinon sa supériorité hiérarchique au _jeune_ Dr McCoy…

-« Où en êtes-vous dans vos recherches Dr McCoy ? C'est bien beau de faire disparaître les symptômes, Docteur, mais il faut avant tout trouver ce qui est à l'origine de cette maladie et ensuite son mode de transmission ! …Il me semble que même un étudiant de première année sait cela … » Grommela Jones.

_-Où en était les scientifiques déjà, ah oui ! Leur conclusion …et leur certitude …,_ se répéta McCoy qui tentait d'ignorer la présence de Jones à ses côtés.

La transmission se faisait par contact direct avec la peau lésée d'un malade ou par le vecteur de la maladie, soit : une toxine contenue dans une plante. C'est du moins ce que McCoy et les autres avaient conclu en écoutant le récit de l'ingénieur Scott et des 12 membres de l'équipe qui s'étaient téléportés sur Régalis 8. Celle-ci comprenait 8 scientifiques, dont l'officier en second Spock et 4 membres de la sécurité.

Ils n'avaient bu que l'eau provenant de leur gourde, remplie au préalable sur l'Entreprise et mangé que des rations pré-emballées et stérilisées. Pour la majeure partie d'entre eux, le point de départ de l'infection était leur main… (La minorité étant Spock !)

Alors qu'avaient-ils touché ? Des roches, des plantes …évidemment puisqu'ils étaient sur cette planète pour cela !

L'explication du problème vint du récit des autres scientifiques indirectement contaminés et de Mr Scott.

Hormis l'ingénieur, ils avaient tous eu en main les échantillons rapportés par leurs collègues. Ce n'est qu'après avoir commencé à les étudier d'un peu plus près qu'ils avaient ressentis quelques fourmillements dans leurs doigts…Une semaine environ plus tard, le fourmillement était devenu urticaire et l'apparition de plaques aussi douloureuses que disgracieuses transformaient à présent leur vie en calvaire.

Quant à l'ingénieur Scott, il avait eu la mauvaise idée de toucher la minuscule lésion que portait sur l'avant-bras l'un des 4 agents de la sécurité descendu sur cette maudite planète. Ce dernier se trouvait au réfectoire à se plaindre auprès de ses collègues. Après avoir observé et touché la plaie, Scotty lui avait conseillé de se rendre chez le Dr McCoy pour lui montrer son bras…Sans savoir qu'il aurait à faire la même chose une semaine plus tard…

A présent, Montgomery Scott ne pouvait plus utiliser ses mains. Celles-ci étaient œdématiées. Des plaques rouges et violacées sur ses paumes et ses doigts suintaient de partout, le pauvre homme souffrait le martyre à chaque fois qu'il tentait de fléchir ses doigts.

Après avoir visité Scotty et les autres, remarquant au passage la présence de Jones qui ne cessait d'enguirlander les infirmières et autres internes _(tous bien trop jeunes et incompétents à son goût !)_, Jim fit les cent pas devant la chambre d'isolation de Spock. Il avait entre-aperçut son second sortir sur ses deux jambes de la salle de bain, mais quelque chose le troublait. Sa démarche n'était pas la sienne. Il souffrait.

Quand McCoy lui ouvrit enfin la porte, il put voir que Spock avait sur le visage un air des plus déconfits. Sa pâleur était extrême. Connaissant son ami, Jim savait que cet examen n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir…

McCoy avait fini par lui dire que c'étaient ses jambes qui étaient _touchées_, ce qui était à présent la vérité. La minuscule plaque s'était en effet propagée de ses organes génitaux à l'aine puis à la jambe gauche…avant de suivre le même circuit vers la jambe droite.

Spock, dans son lit, avait maintenant un cathéter urinaire, dissimulé sous sa couverture.

Une fois sortis de cette chambre où l'atmosphère était étouffante (et ce n'était pas qu'à cause de la température élevée sensée reproduire le climat de Vulcain), McCoy tira James Kirk par le bras, repéra Jones dans un couloir au loin, et fonça dans la direction opposée, c'est-à-dire, vers son bureau.

-« Bones, comment va-t-il ? »

-« Il va mal …Il bouge encore ses jambes mais dans quelques heures …Jim, j'ai dû l'aider avec la douleur. Celle-ci est telle qu'il ne la contrôle plus. Ses jambes ne le porteront bientôt plus. C'est …c'est comme la gangrène Jim …et cela se propage vite …si le reste du corps est atteint, si les principaux organes sont atteints …Jim »

-« Stop ! » Hurla le capitaine. Bones s'emballait …Qu'essayait-il de lui dire ? Qu'il faudrait l'amputer ? Préférant ne pas y penser, il détourna la conversation.

-« Bones, je vous en prie, dites-moi que vous avez avancé dans vos recherches, dites-moi que vous savez ce qui est à l'origine de …de ça. »

Le Dr McCoy expira lentement, ça l'aidait généralement à se calmer.

-« Nous avons trouvé quelle plante était à l'origine du problème. Le contact avec ses feuilles n'est pas immédiatement urticant mais ça le devient vite. Les échantillons rapportés ont tous été dispatché dans les différents laboratoires …Et c'est ça qui me met en colère, Jim, ces scientifiques n'ont même pas pris la peine de mettre des gants pour commencer leurs études préliminaires de ces plantes ! Enfin quoi c'est la base ! Une chance, la plupart ont respecté cette simple mesure de précaution, sinon le nombre de victime aurait été plus grand ! »

-« Donc, aucun danger qu'il y ait d'autres victimes ? »

-« Aucun », soupira McCoy, « Et j'ai transmis à tous mes co-équipiers de porter des gants lorsqu'ils touchent à cette saloperie ! »

-« Et cette …saloperie, Bones, quelle est-elle ? »

-« Oh et bien, la réponse est arrivée ce soir, il s'agit d'une puissante toxine, qui se répand de cellule en cellule et aussi dans le système sanguin mais ça j'en suis moins sûr … »

-« Et euh …Comment Spock a-t-il été …touché aux jambes ? »

Et voilà, il avait remis ça sur le tapis.

-« Jim …Vous ne voulez vraiment pas oublier cette question ? »

-« Quoi, c'est si gênant ? Bones, je suis passé voir Scotty et tous les autres, ils ont tous été contaminés par les mains et je me demande seulement comment … »

-« Jim …Spock est aussi atteint aux mains …Seulement l'infection a pris du retard parce que …Il a d'abord été touché …hum …sous la ceinture … »

-« Oh …Vous voulez dire … »

-« OUI ! …C'est bien ce que j'ai dit…Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Les Vulcains boivent comme nous donc il …Et merde ! Il a pissé contre le mauvais buisson et s'en est approché un peu trop près, c'est un accident stupide, voilà ! »

Si Spock ne s'était pas retrouvé dans un tel état de détresse, Jim et lui auraient certainement éclaté de rire à cette révélation ! Car oui c'était bien ce qui s'était passé. Léonard en avait eu la confirmation en lui montrant la photo de la plante incriminée …

-« Et maintenant ? » Demanda Jim.

-« Maintenant, toutes mes équipes recherchent une antitoxine, ça va prendre quelques heures mais on y arrivera Jim …Et Jim …Je n'ai pas l'intention de couper les jambes de Spock ou les mains de Scotty ! Je suis _docteur_ pas _boucher_ ! »

Jim eut enfin un sourire. Bones posa sa main sur son épaule, lui aussi reprenait confiance. L'origine du problème était cernée, la solution était proche…Malheureusement …

-« Dr McCoy ! Dr McCoy venez vite ! Il faut arrêter l'Amiral Jones ! » Hurlait l'infirmière en chef, Christine Chapel, M'Benga sur ses talons !

_A suivre …_


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Spock ouvrit les yeux. Malgré plusieurs tentatives, il n'était pas parvenu à atteindre un niveau de méditation satisfaisant. La chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait était plongée dans l'obscurité à l'exception d'un écran d'ordinateur qui, allumé, générait une faible clarté. Quelqu'un se trouvait avec lui dans la chambre. Ce n'était pas l'infirmier détaché à son service, ni même un médecin qu'il connaissait. D'où il était, Spock pouvait voir que l'individu parcourait son dossier médical. Il marmonnait dans sa barbe et ce qu'il disait ne semblait pas encourageant.

-« Monsieur ? » dit Spock d'une voix trop faible à son goût. La douleur et les médicaments accumulés causaient cet effet. Ses émotions et ses peurs prenaient le dessus. Il se trouvait seul, incapable de bouger, retenu à son lit par des perfusions et un cathéter mal placé. Il était incapable de se défendre, face à un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui le dévisageait tout en s'approchant un peu trop près. D'un coup sec, ce dernier tira sur la couverture qui recouvrait Spock. Ce dernier ne portait rien en dessous. Il avait été laissé nu pour faciliter ses soins…

-« Qui êtes-vous ? » Dit-il, tout en masquant son appréhension et son intimité du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

-« Je suis l'Amiral Jones, également Docteur Jones ! Bon sang mais que fait ce McCoy ? » Marmonnait-il à nouveau. « L'infection est en train de s'étendre …C'est clair qu'il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps avant que l'abdomen ne soit atteint à son tour. Les hanches sont déjà verdâtres… »

L'amiral Jones s'exprimait sans même un regard pour Spock, comme si ce dernier n'était qu'un objet inanimé alors que Spock était là, _encore_ en vie !

Si l'Amiral Jones avait levé les yeux, il se serait rendu compte que les joues et les oreilles de Spock étaient aussi vertes émeraude que le bas de son corps, mais pour une toute autre raison. La douleur, la colère, la peur et à présent la honte l'envahissaient.

-« Infirmières ! Infirmières venez ici ! »

_- NON ! Pas ça, _suppliait mentalement Spock. Que pouvait-il lui arriver de pire sinon que de se retrouver affaibli et nu devant une demi-douzaine d'infirmières …

Par chance ou presque, ce fut Christine Chapel qui entra dans la chambre, seule.

-« Où est McCoy ? » Demanda l'Amiral.

_-Oui où est-il ? _Semblait demander les yeux de Spock.

Christine Chapel s'approcha et sans même détourner son regard de l'Amiral Jones, elle se baissa pour ramasser la couverture tombée à terre. D'un geste rapide, elle recouvrit Spock, le bordant presque dans son lit, comme un enfant.

C'est seulement après que l'infirmier Beckett entra à son tour dans la chambre. Il s'agissait de l'infirmier chargé de ses soins. Spock avait toute confiance en lui et en Chapel, pour le sortir de là !

-« Vous deux ! Transférez cet homme en salle d'opération n°2, et préparez-le pour une amputation ! » Ordonna Jones. « Tous ces incompétents, McCoy le premier, ont trop attendu ! Et bien qu'attendez-vous ? Ne restez pas plantés là ! »

-« Mais ? Mais vous n'avez pas le droit de décider cela ! » Réagit enfin Beckett, tandis que Christine Chapel s'enfuyait à la recherche de McCoy ou de tout autre médecin.

-« Je n'ai pas le droit ? Savez-vous à qui vous parlez jeune homme ? Je suis le Docteur Jones et également l'AMIRAL Jones ! Maintenant emmenez cet homme où je vous ai dit et préparez le ! »

Beckett était pétrifié. Il n'était qu'infirmier, il n'avait aucun rang donc aucun droit de désobéir à ce haut-gradé. Il regarda Mr Spock comme pour lui dire qu'il était désolé…Il débrancha ensuite les perfusions et les commandes du lit avant de déplacer celui-ci à travers la chambre puis le long des couloirs de l'infirmerie. Au passage, le Dr Jones recruta deux autres infirmières et un jeune interne qui, trop heureux d'assister l'Amiral, courut lui-même jusqu'à la réserve pour en revenir avec le matériel pour anesthésier le vulcain.

Ce dernier fut déposé nu sur la table d'opération. Toute l'équipe médicale s'occupait de lui avec délicatesse, à l'exception de l'interne qui s'empara d'une seringue hypodermique et frappa Spock au niveau du cou.

Un épais brouillard l'enveloppa et le priva de ses sens, à l'exception de son ouïe. Il reconnut la voix de Léonard McCoy.

-« Vous n'avez aucune autorité sur moi ! JE suis le médecin-chef de l'Entreprise et JE déciderai quand _ou_ si une amputation est nécessaire ! » Hurlait McCoy.

-« J'ai le rang d'Amiral, je suis donc votre supérieur hiérarchique et je déciderai de ce qu'il convient de faire ! Dégagez de mon chemin ou je vous fais passer en court-martiale pour insubordination ! »

-« Vieux fou ! Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas exercé la médecine ? …Ecoutez …En ce moment même mes coéquipiers cherche une antitoxine pour les guérir ! Je suis confiant qu'ils vont trouver d'ici la fin de la nuit et NON il ne sera pas trop tard pour le Commandeur Spock ! Laissez-nous une chance de lui sauver ses jambes ! »

Une seconde seringue vint toucher son bras. Spock entendait les voix s'éloignées de plus en plus. Les derniers mots qu'il comprit furent :

-« Infirmière Chapel, ne restez pas là sans rien faire, finissez de l'endormir et vous autres : allez me chercher ce putain de kit d'amputation ! »

_**Deux jours plus tard…**_

Spock se réveilla dans la chambre qu'il occupait avant son départ pour le bloc opératoire. Il entendait un faible son provenant du moniteur au-dessus de sa tête. Une série de bips reproduisait les battements de son cœur.

_Bien, je suis vivant_, pensa-t-il.

Il ferma ensuite les yeux et se concentra sur les sensations qu'il avait du bas de son corps. Il percevait la connexion entre son cerveau et ses jambes mais celles-ci refusaient d'obéir à ses ordres.

Spock se souvenait d'un phénomène connu sous le nom de _membres fantômes._

Un homme qui avait été amputé d'un bras ne cessait de se plaindre auprès de son docteur. Il affirmait ressentir des douleurs à type de crampes dans ses doigts… C'était illogique vu qu'il n'avait plus de main ! Et pourtant …Sa douleur était bien réelle, son cerveau n'ayant simplement pas intégré l'absence du bras dans son schéma corporel.

Dans son cas, Spock ne ressentait rien. Ni douleur, ni même un fourmillement…Il essaya de toucher l'endroit où devraient se trouver ses cuisses mais il était si faible qu'il ne parvenait pas à lever un doigt !

_Ce qui est fait est fait…_Soupira-t-il tout en rouvrant les yeux. C'est à cet instant qu'il remarqua la présence d'un homme, assis sur une chaise, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Deux yeux bleus le fixaient, deux yeux tristes…

-« Bonjour Spock. » Dit McCoy à voix basse.

-« Bonjour Dr McCoy. »

-« Je suis content de voir que vous êtes réveillé. Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

-« Je …Je suis en vie …et fatigué. »

-« Oui. Vous êtes en vie. Vous avez dormi près de 48 h. La faute à un jeune interne incompétent …Il vous a administré une dose massive d'anesthésique, une dose destinée à assommer un éléphant ! Vous allez encore vous sentir étourdi et nauséeux durant un jour ou deux mais en fin de compte tout ira bien, Spock. »

-« Oui …Tout ira bien. » Répondit Spock sur le même ton neutre. Que pouvait-il dire d'autre ? Le docteur McCoy lui avait sauvé la vie mais …Quelle serait sa vie future ?

Sans jambes, il devra probablement abandonner sa carrière à Starfleet, quitter l'Entreprise et tous ses amis. Quelles seront alors ses options ? Il serait certainement capable de trouver un autre travail sur Terre ou sur Vulcain. Son cerveau et ses mains fonctionnant toujours, il pourrait poursuivre ses recherches scientifiques ou obtenir un poste de professeur….

Un retour sur Vulcain serait-il envisageable ? Un retour dans la maison de son père ? Non, certainement pas.

Sur son monde natal, Spock était connu pour être un hybride, un métis, à moitié humain, à moitié vulcain …Et maintenant …la moitié d'un corps ! Une tête et deux mains voilà tout !

Des souvenirs d'enfance refaisaient surface. Il se souvenait des moqueries et des insultes de la part de ses camarades de classe. Il se souvenait combien il avait souffert et ce qu'il faisait pour leur échapper : courir ! Courir toujours plus vite, à travers les dunes du désert de Vulcain. Sentir le vent chaud dans ses cheveux et le sable sous ses pieds… Courir pour fuir et se sentir libre.

Maintenant, cela lui serait impossible. Il devra vivre en fauteuil roulant et aura besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider au quotidien.

_Non…Je ne suis pas aussi handicapé que ne l'était le Capitaine Pike ! J'ai toujours mes bras et mes mains …et je peux au moins communiquer avec mes amis…_

Peur et colère…Un tourbillon d'émotions envahissait son esprit. Il était Vulcain, il ne devrait pas ressentir de colère face à ce qui lui était arrivé !

Spock ferma les yeux et tourna sa tête pour faire face au mur. Il devait retrouver le contrôle de ses émotions à présent que des larmes tombaient sur son visage.

Le docteur McCoy s'était levé et se préparait à partir lorsqu'il entendit Spock lui poser une étrange question.

-« Où sont…Qu'avez-vous fait de … ? »

-« Pardon ? » Dit-il tout en se rapprochant du lit de Spock. Maintenant il en était sûr, il entendait de faibles sanglots !

-« Spock ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous pleurez ?! »

McCoy était inquiet. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un vulcain pleurer ! Et maintenant Spock avait de grandes difficultés à respirer. Sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait à un rythme effréné. Spock suffoquait !

-« Spock ! Arrêtez ! » Suppliait McCoy, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. Alors instinctivement, il prit Spock dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui tout en lui murmurant à l'oreille : « Chuuut …Tout va bien, Spock, je suis là … »

Spock, retrouvant un semblant de calme, reformula sa question.

-« Où …Où sont-elles ? Qu'en avez-vous fait ? »

-« Spock ? Que voulez-vous savoir ? » Dit McCoy avant de réaliser avec horreur quelle était sa question.

Le docteur se souvenait avoir vu Spock allongé sur la table d'opération, les yeux clos, au moment où l'Amiral Jones avait crié ses ordres. Il ignorait cependant que Spock était toujours conscient et qu'à cet instant il entendait tout ce qui se disait autour de lui !

_Spock croit qu'il a été amputé des deux jambes ! _

-« Spock ! Calmez-vous ! Vos jambes sont là où elles doivent être, juste ici ! » Lui dit McCoy tout en tapotant la cuisse gauche de Spock. « Je vais vous montrez… » Il ajouta, prenant Spock par les épaules pour l'aider à se redresser. Une fois Spock en position assise contre lui, McCoy souleva la couverture qui recouvrait son corps.

Spock tremblait toujours mais essayait de se contrôler. Des stigmates de la maladie étaient encore présents mais ces deux jambes étaient bien là, attachées à son corps ! (de même que ses organes génitaux !) Ses membres étaient toujours œdématiés mais les phlyctènes avaient cédées leur place à de petites cicatrices.

Il était en un seul morceau ! Spock fixait à présent McCoy qui lui souriait en retour. Il se trouvait dans les bras de McCoy, à nouveau nu mais heureux car soulagé.

Il reprit la parole après un bref silence.

-« Je …Je ne parviens pas à les sentir et à les bouger, est-ce normal ? »Demanda-t-il, mal à l'aise.

-« Oui. Ne soyez pas inquiet. J'ai utilisé une anesthésie péridurale pour maintenir votre douleur au niveau le plus bas. Je vais diminuer progressivement la dose et vous pourrez de nouveau les bouger. »

-« Merci Docteur…Je suis désolé…J'ai tellement honte. J'ai perdu tout contrôle …Mon comportement n'est pas digne d'un vulcain… » Dit Spock tout en quittant l'étreinte de McCoy.

-« Spock ! Cela est compréhensible, après tout, ces derniers jours n'ont pas été de tout repos pour vous. Et puis vous êtes encore sous l'effet des drogues. De plus, je ne suis pas blessé par votre comportement. N'attendez pas de moi que je critique votre manque de contrôle émotionnel parce que bon sang, je ne suis pas Vulcain ! Mais en vérité, vous pouvez être désolé pour deux choses ! »

-« Vraiment ? » Annonça Spock, un sourcil disparaissant sous sa frange.

-« Oui …Comment avez-vous pu croire une seule seconde que j'avais laissé quelqu'un vous couper les jambes ? Je suis docteur, pas boucher ! Mais plus important encore …Comment avez-vous pu croire que j'avais laissé un amiral donner ses ordres dans MON infirmerie ? »

Malgré sa dernière remarque, dite avec un sourire triomphant, Spock ne pouvait cesser de se demander pourquoi le docteur McCoy était si triste.

Au contact des humains depuis deux décennies, Spock avait en effet appris à lire les émotions sur les visages de ses amis. Il pouvait voir le sourire de McCoy mais également lire de la tristesse dans ses yeux.

_Il ne m'a pas tout dit. Il me cache quelque chose, mais qu'est-ce que cela peut être ?_


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

**Trois jours s'étaient écoulés et Spock récupérait lentement. Il parvenait à faire quelques pas autour de son lit. Néanmoins, au bout de 10 minutes, ses jambes se mettaient à trembler comme au beau milieu d'un séisme. Il se recouchait immédiatement, exténué malgré le peu d'effort fourni.**

**Le Dr M'Benga l'avait prévenu : ses muscles avaient été infectés en profondeur. Ils avaient même commencé à se nécroser par endroit, surtout au niveau de ses cuisses, d'où sa faiblesse musculaire et son apparente maigreur. Il lui faudrait attendre encore plusieurs jours avant de pouvoir marcher tout seul et aller plus loin que la porte de sa chambre.**

**Malheureusement à cet instant, il avait besoin d'aide. La sonde urinaire qui le mettait mal à l'aise avait enfin été enlevée et il devait se rendre à la salle de bain pour se soulager… Avec l'infirmier Beckett en congé pour deux jours, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de requérir l'assistance de l'infirmière pour l'accompagner aux toilettes. Il s'y résigna mais quand il relâcha le bouton d'appel situé au-dessus de son lit, il fut surpris de voir l'ingénieur Montgomery Scott entrer dans sa chambre. Ses mains étaient entourées de bandages et ne semblaient pas fonctionnelles mais Mr Scott, un large sourire sur son visage, était sincère lorsqu'il demanda s'il pouvait l'aider ! **

**Spock se retint de pousser un soupir et haussa seulement un sourcil.**

**A eux deux, seules deux jambes et deux mains fonctionnaient …C'était merveilleux !**

**Spock réussit néanmoins à atteindre son objectif, en prenant appui sur Scotty.**

**-« Ok ! On est arrivé ! Euh …Avez-vous besoin d'aide pour autre chose ? »**

**-« Hum…J'ai …J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de solitude… »**

**-« Oh …Oui bien sûr… » Dit Scotty tout en se plaçant de l'autre côté de la porte. « Je vais vous attendre ici. »**

**Dix minutes plus tard, Spock avait regagné son lit tandis que l'ingénieur s'installait sur une chaise, à ses côtés.**

**-« Merci Mr Scott. »**

**-« De rien Mr Spock…Mais dîtes moi, j'aurai une question à vous poser » dit-il mal à l'aise, « à quand remonte la dernière fois que vous avez vu le Dr McCoy ou le Capitaine ? »**

**Spock garda le silence…**

**-« C'est étrange, vous ne trouvez pas ? On est tous les deux confinés à l'infirmerie et ni l'un ni l'autre ne vient nous voir… » Lança Scotty.**

**C'était vrai. Il avait bien vu McCoy le jour où il s'était réveillé mais depuis lors, seuls les Dr M'Benga et Triss venaient l'examiner et voir ses progrès.**

_**Pourquoi le Capitaine n'était-il pas venu le voir, ne serait-ce qu'une minute ? … Jim, comme il voulait qu'il l'appelle, n'était-il pas son ami ? **_

_**Il me cache quelque chose…**_

**Scotty était désolé. Il devinait les pensées de Spock à cet instant. De nouveau un silence gêné s'installa. Quelques minutes plus tard, n'en tenant plus, Scotty se leva et s'écria : « Allons venez ! On doit trouver ce qui se passe ! On n'a qu'à commencer par aller voir dans son bureau, ce n'est qu'à quelques mètres d'ici …Je suis sûr qu'on va trouver McCoy endormi sous une pile de paperasse ! »**

**Spock acquiesça et commença à se relever avec l'aide de Scotty quand une voix s'éleva et les paralysa sur place !**

**-« Monsieur Scott ! Enfin je vous trouve ! Cela fait près de 20 minutes que je vous cherche partout ! Pourquoi avoir quitté votre lit alors qu'il était l'heure de renouveler vos bandages ?!»**

**-« Mais Miss Chapel, vous les avez déjà changé ce matin et … »**

**-« Monsieur Scott ! Je ne fais que suivre les ordres de votre docteur qui sont de les changer deux fois par jour ! Dois-je vous rappeler que vous avez subi récemment une importante greffe de peau sur vos deux mains ? » Le coupa-t-elle, furieuse.**

**-« Infirmière Chapel, Monsieur Scott était seulement en train de m'aider à … »**

**-« Retournez dans votre chambre ! Quant à vous Mr Spock, vous devez m'appeler quand vous avez besoin d'aide ! »Dit-elle fermement avant d'ajouter, soupçonneuse, « Une minute vous deux…N'étiez-vous pas en train de vous évader de l'Infirmerie ? »**

**« Et bien en fait, nous avions juste l'intention d'aller à la recherche du Capitaine ou du Dr McCoy, nous pensions le trouver dans son bureau… » Expliqua le Vulcain.**

**Face aux deux hommes, Christine Chapel devint soudain embarrassée…**

**-« Je …je vais appeler le Capitaine. S'il vous plait, restez ici ! »**

**Scotty était étonné et inquiet par le changement soudain de ton et d'attitude de Christine.**

_**Il me cache quelque chose …**_

**Cinq minutes plus tard, Jim Kirk entra dans la chambre de Spock. Il semblait extrêmement tendu et fatigué. Lui qui était toujours impeccable n'avait visiblement pas eu le temps de se raser, alors qu'à bord du vaisseau on était au beau milieu de l'après-midi.**

**-« Spock …Scotty » les salua-t-il, « Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de venir vous voir…Christine m'a dit que vous vouliez voir Bones mais …Je regrette, c'est impossible. »**

**-« Capitaine, je vous en prie, dites-nous ce qui se passe ici ! Où est McCoy ? » Supplia l'ingénieur d'une voix ne pouvant contenir son angoisse.**

**-« Qu'est-il arrivé à l'Amiral Jones ? » ****Demanda Spock.**

**-« Hein ? Mais Mr Spock ! ****Nous n'en avons que faire de ce qui est arrivé à cet homme ! Celui qui nous intéresse c'est McCoy ! » Le coupa Scotty, furieux, tout en observant les regards échangés par ses deux amis. Il avait entendu des rumeurs au sujet d'une querelle entre McCoy et Jones mais … McCoy était-il absent à cause de Jones ?**

**-« S'il vous plait messieurs, asseyez-vous. »**

**Jim choisit de s'asseoir sur la chaise précédemment occupée par Mr Scott tandis que Spock et l'ingénieur s'étaient assis côte à côte au bord du lit.**

**-« Bien …En vérité je ne sais pas par où commencer. »**

**-« Commencer par nous dire où se trouve Léonard ! » Lui lança Scotty d'un ton sec.**

**-« Oui …Je peux commencer par là… » Jim prit une grande inspiration avant d'annoncer : « Léonard est confiné dans ses quartiers… »**

**-« Confiné ? »**

**-« Scotty ! S'il vous plait ne m'interrompez pas ! »**

**-« Désolé …Capitaine. »**

**-« Scotty ! Appelez-moi Jim, nous sommes entre amis … Donc je disais, Bones est confiné dans ses quartiers parce que j'ai refusé de le mettre en cellule. Depuis trois jours, j'essaie de convaincre l'Amiral Jones et Starfleet de ne pas punir Bones pour ce qu'il a fait… »**

**-« Ce qu'il a fait ?! Mais il nous a tous sauvé ! » S'énerva l'ingénieur.**

**-« Scotty, qu'est-ce que je vous ai demandé ? » Soupira Jim avant de poursuivre son récit. Face à lui, Spock demeurait silencieux et impassible.**

**-« Bones a frappé par surprise l'Amiral Jones alors que celui-ci hurlait ses ordres de …Hum …Vous savez. Bien sûr il ne l'a pas frappé de ses poings. Il a utilisé une seringue hypodermique contenant un sédatif aux effets quelque peu hallucinogènes …L'Amiral Jones a rejoint Alice aux Pays des Merveilles durant presque 6 heures…Vous connaissez notre bon docteur et ses manières délicates… »**

**-« Oui ...Une seringue en main, Léonard 'endort' plus vite que son ombre … » Dit Scotty un timide sourire aux lèvres.**

**-« Après cela il l'a attaché à un lit et a couru vers le laboratoire où toute son équipe travaillait déjà sur une antitoxine. Il ne leur a fallu que deux heures pour trouver et tester le remède avant de revenir vers vous, Spock, pour commencer le traitement. Quand l'Amiral a retrouvé ses esprits il était furieux. En dépit du fait que son remède fonctionnait sur vous tous, il m'a ordonné d'arrêter Léonard pour insubordination et agression sur un Officier supérieur. Je vous en prie, croyez-moi, j'ai essayé de le défendre, Geoffrey et Hélène sont également intervenus mais il n'y a rien eu à faire, ils ne nous ont pas écouté ! Je pense que vous êtes au courant des antécédents de Léonard…Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il est accusé d'insubordination. Léonard a toujours été une forte tête, et ça, ça ne passe pas auprès du Haut Commandement de Starfleet. Le Conseil de l'Ordre a été consulté mais le fait est qu'il n'a commis aucune faute médicale bien au contraire, il avait éradiqué une maladie encore inconnue… Ils ont donc plaidé en sa faveur ajoutant même qu'on devrait lui décerner une énième médaille ! Mais l'Amirauté n'a pas vu cela de cette façon. Pour eux, il a bel et bien attaqué un amiral. Ils ont voulu faire de McCoy un exemple et ont finalement rendu leur décision il y a deux heures… »**

**Le capitaine avait fermé les yeux. Il se sentait incapable de regarder ses deux amis en face. La fatigue et le stress accumulé ces derniers jours l'avaient rendu nauséeux, néanmoins sa gorge était nouée.**

**-« Qu'ont-ils décidé, Jim ? » Demanda Scotty dans un murmure.**

**Jim soupira longuement avant de répondre.**

**-« Envoyer un médecin aussi récompensé que lui devant une cour-martiale ferait trop de vagues ! Ils ont trop peur que les médias s'emparent de l'affaire. Ils lui ont donc laissé deux options. La première : il démissionne et retourne à la vie civile. La seconde, il perd son grade et recommence sa carrière à zéro. Cela veut dire perdre sa position de Médecin-chef à bord de l'Entreprise, et comme aucun poste de médecin n'est vacant à bord …il devra partir. Ils lui ont **_**offert**_** de l'envoyer sur un avant-poste isolé, loin de nulle-part !…Il a choisi la première option. A présent, Léonard est dans ses quartiers, il rassemble ses affaires. Le vaisseau approche de la Terre. Il sera en orbite dans un peu moins de 10 heures et là, Bones débarquera.**

**-« Mais …C'est injuste ! Il nous a sauvé ! L'Amiral Jones n'est qu'un vieux médecin aigri et sénile ! » S'énerva Scotty tandis qu'à ses côtés, Spock, jusque-là impassible, montra un signe de réaction. Ses mains tremblaient très légèrement.**

**Le Vulcain avait écouté Jim, tout en s'efforçant de contrôler sa colère et sa culpabilité !**

**Il y a trois jours quand il s'était réveillé dans cette même chambre, il avait cru sa vie à bord de l'Enterprise et sa carrière à Starfleet terminées. Il s'était imaginé commençant une nouvelle vie, loin de ses amis qui étaient au fil du temps devenus sa famille. Et maintenant, c'était ce qui attendait McCoy…Son ami avait risqué sa carrière pour lui.**

**-« C'est ma faute… »Dit-il. « Il a désobéi aux ordres et a agi ainsi pour sauver mes jambes… »**

**-« Non, Spock ! Ce n'est pas votre faute ! C'est celle de Jones et de son égo. » Jim s'était levé et s'approchait de son ami. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il prit les mains du Vulcain dans les siennes. **

**-« Il va me manquer… »Dit Scotty tristement.**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

Les couloirs étaient déserts et sombres malgré l'éclairage de nuit. Léonard faisait ses derniers pas à bord de l'Entreprise. Il avait choisi de ne pas dire au-revoir à ses amis, pensant tristement qu'il serait plus facile de partir ainsi, pour lui comme pour eux.

_Ils ne se rendront compte de mon absence qu'au petit matin,_ pensa-t-il, en atteignant la salle de téléportation.

Il portait des vêtements civils, un sac sur l'épaule. Ses autres possessions avaient déjà été téléportées sur Terre, une heure plus tôt.

_C'est fini. Je ne travaille plus pour Starfleet._

Léonard soupira et ouvrit la porte. Soudain, ses jambes se mirent à trembler comme de la gelée. Tous ses amis se trouvaient rassemblés en salle de téléportation alors qu'il était …deux heures du matin ! Uhura, Sulu, Chekov et Scotty qui soutenait Spock à l'aide de Jim, tous le regardaient fixement.

« Vous avez vraiment cru pouvoir partir sans nous dire au-revoir ? » Demanda Jim, d'une voix triste et sans colère.

« Au moins…J'ai essayé. » Murmura le docteur.

« Docteur ! On ne vous laissera pas partir si facilement. » Dit Uhura.

« Oui ! Nous allons trouver un moyen de vous garder avec nous ! »Ajouta Scotty. « Le haut commandement de Starfleet a fait une terrible erreur ! Ils vont s'en rendre compte quand on témoignera, Spock et moi, en votre faveur… »

« Quand vous témoignerez ? » Répéta lentement Bones tout en secouant la tête. « S'il vous plaît Scotty, écoutez-moi. Ce que j'ai fait pouvait être perçu comme une mutinerie ! J'ai désobéi à un amiral et l'ai …hum…mis hors service. C'est terminé maintenant. Il n'y aura pas de procès et pour tout dire je m'en sors plutôt bien ! Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait et je n'hésiterai pas à le refaire dans les mêmes circonstances. Mais à présent, je dois faire face aux conséquences de mes actes. Je ne suis plus un officier de Starfleet …mais je suis et resterai un docteur ! Ce titre-là, jamais ils ne pourront me l'enlever ! Je vous remercie d'être tous présents pour mon départ. Vous allez me manquer. »

« Et vous allez nous manquer également ! » Uhura annonça au bord des larmes.

« Docteur McCoy, puis-je vous demander quels sont vos projets ? » Demanda Spock, cachant mal son malaise face à la situation.

« Bien sûr Spock, je vais vous répondre. Ces dernières années, j'ai reçu de nombreuses propositions alléchantes, que ce soit dans le Public ou le Privé. Des postes de chef de service, en chirurgie ou en Neurologie…Mais après avoir bien réfléchi, j'ai décidé de rouvrir le cabinet médical de mon père. J'ai également accepté un poste à mi-temps de chirurgien à l'Hôpital Universitaire Emory, à Atlanta… »

« Donc, vous n'envisagez pas de revenir à Starfleet ? »

« Spock, je sais que vous vous sentez coupable mais vous n'êtes pas celui qui a brisé les règles…C'est une chose humaine, vous savez. Je suis désolé de vous abandonner parmi tous ces humains illogiques ! » Dit-il, souriant. « Promettez-moi de garder un œil vulcain sur eux tous et en particulier sur celui-là ! » Ajouta-t-il en pointant Jim Kirk du doigt. « Si vous ne le faites pas je vous promets de revenir botter votre cul vert ! »

« Je suivrai cet ordre scrupuleusement, docteur ! »

« Merci Spock. Ok tout le monde, c'est l'heure de se dire au-revoir … »

« Bonne chance, Bones ! On reste en contact, n'est-ce pas ? » Jim demanda tout en étreignant son ami.

« Bien sûr, Jim ! Et j'espère vous voir tous très bientôt, peut-être avant votre départ pour votre prochaine mission ? N'oubliez pas que vous êtes en vacances pour deux mois ! »

« On pourrait sûrement passer une journée ensemble ! » Scotty ajouta plus joyeusement.

« Alors, c'est décidé. Je vous invite tous dans la maison de mes parents. »

« Le dernier jour de nos vacances ? » Demanda Uhura, retrouvant le sourire à l'idée que le temps des adieux n'était pas pour aujourd'hui !

« Oui, ça me va. Jim va vous donner l'adresse… »

« Docteur, je vais passer ma convalescence chez mes parents sur Vulcain, mais je serai de retour pour vous revoir également. »Spock expliqua.

« Nous serons tous réunis là-bas ! » Dit Sulu tout en regardant Chekov acquiescer de la tête.

Après avoir serré la main de tous ses amis, Léonard McCoy monta sur la plate-forme du téléporteur, le cœur plus léger.

« A bientôt ! » Annonça Léonard avant de disparaître dans un rayon de lumière.


	8. chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

**Spock, depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, observait le coucher de soleil au-dessus de Shikkar. C'était sa dernière nuit chez ses parents. Demain très tôt il s'envolerait pour la Terre. Après deux mois de convalescence, il ne souffrait d'aucune séquelle de sa récente mésaventure.**

**Sur son lit, ses vêtement civils étaient impeccablement pliés au côté de son uniforme d'officier de Starfleet. Cet uniforme, il avait craint de ne plus jamais le porter. **

**Mais avant de rejoindre l'Entreprise, il allait d'abord rejoindre ses amis chez les parents du Dr McCoy, en Géorgie.**

**Jim l'avait appelé la veille, confirmant qu'il l'attendrait au spacioport de San Francisco, Nyota Uhura feraient la route jusqu'à Atlanta avec eux.**

**« Spock ! Je t'apporte ton linge propre et les pots de confiture et autres boîtes de thé pour toi et tes amis. Es-tu sûr de n'avoir pas d'avantage de place dans ta valise ? »**

**« Mère. J'ai calculé la place qu'occuperait chaque vêtement et chaque items … »**

**« Je sais, je sais …Tu as tout prévu au centimètre cube près ! Tu étais déjà un as au jeu Tétris étant petit, je suis sûr que tout rentreras dans ta valise mon chéri. » Dit Amanda, souriante. **

**Spock reconnaissait en sa mère deux émotions mêlées, la joie de pouvoir le taquiner ce soir et la tristesse à le voir partir bientôt. Lui aussi était triste, mais ça bien sûr il ne l'admettrait jamais !**

**« Merci pour les confitures et le thé, Mère. »**

**« De rien, mon fils. Mais dis-moi, as-tu songé à ce que tu allais apporter à la mère de ton ami ? »**

**« La mère de mon ami ? Mme McCoy ? Mère, je suis confus. J'ai oublié cette tradition qui est d'apporter un présent à son hôtesse. Pensez-vous que des fleurs lui seraient agréables ? »**

**« Des fleurs, c'est une excellente idée, Spock. Je vous conseille toutefois de vous faire aider par Jim pour ce qui est du choix de la variété et des couleurs…Vous n'ignorez pas qu'il existe un langage des fleurs, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne faudrait pas vous tromper … »**

**« Vous faites référence à certaines fleurs ou couleurs qui seraient associées à un sentiment ou une occasion particulière. »**

**« Oui, Spock. Vous souvenez-vous de mes leçons sur les roses ? »**

**« Les roses rouges pour l'amour …J'ai pu observer que, ces deux derniers mois, Père vous en avait offert beaucoup ! »**

**« Spock ! » Dit Amanda d'un air faussement outré, le rouge au joue. **

**Devant elle, se tenait Spock, droit comme un i et affichant un véritable sourire, rien que pour elle ! **

**« Mère. Je ne pense pas avoir observé cette interaction entre vous et Père lorsque j'étais jeune, cela a-t-il toujours été le cas ? Vous a-t-il toujours offert des fleurs de façon inopinée et sans raison valable ?»**

**« Mon fils…Votre père m'offre des fleurs pour une raison logique : il sait que j'aime les fleurs. Aussi, depuis des années, me rapporte-t-il de nouvelles espèces de ces différents voyages diplomatiques. Mon jardin ne s'est pas fait en un jour, vous savez ! Cependant, il les choisit de façon logique : en fonction de leur résistance au climat de Vulcain. »**

**« Mais les roses rouges ne sont pas faites pour résister aux hautes températures de Vulcain ! »**

**« Non, sauf génétiquement modifiées… Les roses rouges sont mes fleurs****préférées. »**

**« Donc, Père vous offre-t-il des roses rouges parce que vous les aimez ou pour dire qu'il vous aime ? »**

**« Votre père connait le langage des fleurs, je répondrai : les deux.»**

**« Je ne m'en étais jamais rendu-compte…Je veux dire, je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte qu'il vous offrait des fleurs ! C'est un geste si…humain ! »**

**« Spock, en tant qu'adolescent, je pense que vous aviez d'autres préoccupations en tête que d'observer l'interaction entre vos parents…Je suis heureuse que vous vous en soyez enfin rendu compte. Vous avez mûri, et vous me semblez plus serein…»**

**« Oui. Père et moi avons progressé dans notre compréhension de l'un et l'autre, ces deux derniers mois ont été très …instructifs. »**

**« Je suis si heureuse que vous soyez réconciliés. J'espère que cette entente va se poursuivre malgré votre départ de Vulcain demain. »**

**« Mère, votre crainte est illogique. Père comprend mon choix de repartir sur l'Entreprise. J'y ai mon travail, ma vie et mes amis…»**

**« Spock ! Je n'essaie pas de vous retenir, je vous le promets.»**

**« Et moi je vous promets de revenir sur Vulcain…Dès ma prochaine permission si celle-ci est d'une durée raisonnablement longue. »**

**« Bien. Je vais vous laisser terminer votre valise…Votre père est déjà dans le salon devant l'échiquier tridimensionnel, ne le faites pas trop attendre ! »**

**« Je vais me dépêcher dans ce cas. Merci Mère. »**

**Deux jours plus tard, Spock et Nyota discutaient devant la vitrine d'un fleuriste à Atlanta. Tous deux attendaient le retour de Jim, parti chercher le véhicule de location qu'il avait réservé une semaine plus tôt.**

**« Des pensées jaunes ? Spock ! Vous n'y comprenez rien au langage des fleurs ! Le jaune signifie l'infidélité! » Soupira Nyota qui tentait pour la quinzième fois de lui expliquer en quoi son choix était inapproprié !**

**« Lieutenant, comment pourrait-elle croire que je lui suis infidèle alors que je ne l'ai jamais rencontré ! »**

**« Spock, pourquoi ne pas choisir les fleurs en fonction de leur esthétisme plutôt que leur signification. Personnellement je trouve ces orchidées blanches très jolies ! »**

**Spock et Nyota étaient si concentrés sur le choix des fleurs à offrir à la mère du Dr McCoy qu'ils n'entendirent pas Jim arriver. **

**« Ah vous voilà ! Je croyais que vous deviez m'attendre à la sortie numéro 6 ! »**

**« Désolé, Capitaine. Spock et moi nous sommes éloignés, nous étions à la recherche d'une boutique de fleurs. »**

**« Euh …Des fleurs ? Pour qui ? Pour Bones ? » Dit Jim d'un air un peu moqueur. Il imaginait mal Bones recevoir un bouquet de roses de la part de Spock !**

**« Ma mère m'a rappelé le fait qu'il était poli d'offrir à la maîtresse de maison un bouquet de fleurs…Nyota et moi ne sommes toutefois pas d'accord sur le choix de la variété. »**

**« Oh…Euh…Spock. Vous pensiez rencontrer les parents de Bones aujourd'hui. »**

**« Il me semble que nous nous rendons à leur domicile, Jim. Le lieu de rendez-vous aurait-il changé ? »**

**« Non, Spock. » Répondit Jim d'un air gêné.**

**« Capitaine…Je veux dire, Jim. » Nyota savait qu'en dehors du service, elle devait l'appeler par son seul prénom. « Il me semble moi aussi avoir entendu le Docteur nous inviter dans la maison de ses parents... »**

**« Je suis désolé. Vous n'avez pas mal entendu mais seulement mal interprété les paroles de Bones…Ce n'est pas de votre faute, cependant. Vous ne savez pas. La mère de Léonard est décédée il y a plus de 10 ans. Quant à son père, il est mort 6 mois avant l'arrivée de Bones à bord de l'Entreprise. Bones étant fils unique, il a hérité de cette immense maison… Il a encore du mal à se l'approprier, c'est pourquoi il en parle comme étant celle de ces parents. Cela dit, l'idée des fleurs est une excellente idée…Si on a le temps de s'arrêter au cimetière … »**

**« C'est si triste, Jim …Léonard est donc seul dans cette maison ! »**

**« Oui…Mais il ne sera pas seul aujourd'hui ! Nous serons tous là, avec lui ! »**

**« Exact, Jim. » Ajouta Spock, masquant sa surprise et sa tristesse. Léonard avait déjà perdu beaucoup dans sa vie. L'amour de sa femme, la garde de sa fille, ses parents, et maintenant son travail à Starfleet. Soudain, sa culpabilité refit surface.**


End file.
